The automobile sun visor is generally provided with an accessory article that is fastened therewith for keeping a variety of small items, such as business card, picture, driver's license, pen, small notebook, pamphlet, etc. In view of the fact that the accessory article of the automobile sun visor is not provided with an organized, these small items are often kept in a disorganized manner. In addition, the accessory article undermines the esthetic effect of the automobile sun visor.